


"We Are All Fools In Love"

by thoughtsthatfester



Category: Emma Approved, Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsthatfester/pseuds/thoughtsthatfester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of three-sentence fics from tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Lizzie/Darcy, announcing their engagement.

He held her hand tightly as they entered brunch; her family was up for the weekend, Jane and Bing included, and he was certain Mrs. Bennet already knew exactly what they were going to announce. He had heard her tone over the phone when Lizzie had called to invite her; Mr. Bennet already knew from when he asked permission months before. No one would be surprised exactly, but they would be moving faster than Bing and Jane, not that either one had any problem with it; he and Lizzie knew they were ready – she smiled at him before speaking up, “William and I have something to announce.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Lizzie/Darcy, telling him she's pregnant

When the stick says yes she wants to cry with happiness because she’s wanted this for so many months and she’s gotten negative result after negative result; the doctor told her it was natural for things to take a long time and stress had something to do with it, but she was convinced it was because they waited. She wants to call him and tell him right then and there, but she knows she can’t do it over the phone; instead, she decides to surprise him at his office for lunch. She gets the largest take out meal she can carry and makes his way to his office to wait at his desk; she doesn’t have to wait long before he’s standing in front of her, “that’s a lot of food for the two of us” he says; “good thing I’m eating for two” she says with a grin and he closes the gap between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> submit prompts to thoughtsthatfester.tumblr.com


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: William/Lizzie, spending the night in

They have had a busy social calendar with three galas, two dinner parties, four fundraising events and two visits from their siblings all in less than two months; neither can remember the last time they had a weekend night in and they’re desperate for one. They get home from work on Friday night and make a pact not to leave the house for the rest of the weekend; she puts on yoga pants, opens a bottle of wine and orders them Chinese food. They spend the weekend on the couch, watching Love Actually and tangled in each other’s arms.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma + Knightley, college years.

Somehow she manages to convince her father to let her visit him at school (he’s not entirely sure how she managed it, but he’s flattered Mr. Woodhouse trusts him enough to make sure nothing happens to her). She’s charming, as usual, and by the end of the night he’s convinced all of his friends are in love with her. It’s the first time he’s seen her drunk and he finds she’s very affectionate, especially when they’re squeezed in his twin bed at the end of the night, “you’re my best friend”, she tells him for the tenth time that night and kisses him on the cheek before falling asleep squished between him and the wall.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Annie's honeymoon

Greece is exactly how she imagined it to be and everything is going really well between her and Ryan and she can’t believe that she even considered calling off the wedding. The first night of the honeymoon they make the decision to stop using birth control; it’s exciting and scary at the same time. Ryan loves children and will be an amazing father; she’s hoping that it happens for them sooner rather than later.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma falls asleep on Knightley's couch

Emma liked to make herself feel at home wherever she went, including at his house; she had decorated the place for him so it was no surprise that she felt comfortable in his living room. She had a habit of showing up unannounced and forcing him to watch things with her – like the academy awards – and then falling asleep on his couch. It happened so often that he had stopped bothering to move her into his guest bedroom; he just covered her in the comfy cashmere throw she had bought for him and left her sleeping peacefully, snuggled on the couch she had picked out for him.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma + Knightley + First Date

Their first date is awkward – too stiff – they’ve known each other for years and the first date small talk doesn’t work for them. It’s too formal and neither one is enjoying themselves until halfway through deciding what to order Emma blurts out, “want to just leave, have sex and order takeout?” He agrees and they have a much more enjoyable first date eating takeout out of the containers and having lots of sex.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma + Knightley + slow dancing (bonus points if they're not together yet but pining for each other)

Galas and black tie events are fun, but they get boring quickly; you can only make small talk with the same people over and over again before you start to lose your mind. She passes the time with Alex, which is always fun, except for tonight because she’s certain he’s fallen in love with Harriet Smith. He asks her to dance anyway and she accepts even though it’s so painful, especially when “Make You Feel My Love” starts to play; his hands feels like they’re burning her, especially when they linger after the song ends.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie or Darcy has a nightmare and the other one comforts them.

She wakes up screaming in the middle of the night, woken up by a horrible dream, with tears rolling down her cheeks. William’s arms snake around her, but she frees herself – she has to check and see if it’s true; she runs from their room, into the nursery down the hall only to find her baby son still in his crib. “Thank God,” she whispers and feels William’s arms wrap around her again; As if he knows what her dream was about, starts whispering words of comfort in her ear and leads her back to bed.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma + Alex + Alex gets jealous

Frank Churchill is a douchebag; it’s a fact, not that Emma would agree with him because she can’t seem to stop flirting with Frank – she’s falling for all his tricks. He’s jealous, there, he said it; he wants to be with Emma and it’s painful watching her flirt with someone else in front of him. He can’t sit back and let Frank’s influence bring out the worst in Emma so he decides to leave; there are plenty of mountains he hasn’t climbed and an entire world to explore as he tries to get over Emma.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's thoughts when Harriet tells her about her crush on Knightley

“Alex? You have a crush on Alex?” she asked, her eyes nearly popping out of her head; she was certain, absolutely certain that Harriet liked Frank Churchill – that she could handle, but this was something entirely shocking. “It’s more than just a crush,” Harriet replied, “and he likes me too.” And then listed all the reasons why Knightley liked her back and Emma felt like her world was crumbling down; she dismissed Harriet from her office then pulled up all the footage from the documentary, searching desperately for anything to disprove Harriet’s claim.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Alex pretend to be dating

It’s not the first time it’s happened – them pretending to be dating – in fact, it happens at lot. Sometimes he’ll take her by the hand at a crowded bar when a guy can’t take a hint or she’ll wrap her arms around his waist to pull him out of a conversation with another woman. And sometimes, they’ll got to a gala or fundraising event together and people will assume they’re a couple and they won’t bother to correct them because it’s easier than explaining what their friendship really is to other people – best friends isn’t a strong enough word to explain the depth of their relationship.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Alex go on a business trip and have to share a bed.

They arrive late to the hotel because Emma insisted on driving (she’s a terrible driver but he likes to indulge her from time to time) and find out that the hotel has lost their reservation. And of course there is only one room left and of course it only has one bed; Emma is unfazed and gladly accepts the room. Luckily they’re given a king-sized bed with enough room for him to build a pillow barrier (it doesn’t help much seeing as she wakes up in his arms the next morning).


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex. Emma. Prom.

They didn’t go to prom together, which makes sense considering they weren’t even in high school at the same time, but he came over to the house to see her before she left. It was John and Isabella’s senior year and though Emma was only a freshman, she was attending senior prom with one of John’s friends; despite her young age, she is the most poised and mature looking of the group. They took a picture together – him and John, and Emma and Isabella – which still hangs in her bedroom after all these years.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three more sentences on Alex and Emma in college!

“Do you want a beer?” he asks her and he immediately regrets it based on the look on her face, “Do you not drink?” “Oh no, I do, if you have hard liquor or wine I’ll be fine but I just don’t like beer.” He doesn’t have any wine (especially not white wine) because he’s a college guy so instead they take shots, which make her giddy drunk, just drunk enough to hang all over him the entire night.


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline meets Emma.

The first time Emma Woodhouse meets Caroline Lee is at a sorority recruitment function and the first thing she notices is how flawless her hair is; Emma’s incredibly jealous. She sees her at various sorority events over the course of the year but they never become close and therefore don’t stay in contact once Caroline graduates. That’s why it’s a surprise when years later she sees Caroline Lee at Alex’s arm at a fundraiser and gets introduced to her as his girlfriend; she’s hit with a pang of jealousy that she’s not sure it's just hair envy.


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Alex just needs to talk to Emma for no reason at all

Sometimes he gets this overwhelming urge, this desire to hear her voice; he can’t explain it or describe it in any way. He’ll end up in her office or driving to her house or calling her cellphone and usually he’ll just write it off as his protective instinct, that’s he’s checking up on her. But other times, when it’s three in the morning and he can’t sleep and the only thing he wants to hear is her voice, he knows it’s something more.


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma steals Alex's clothes to wear to be; he find out.

“Is that my sweatshirt?” he asks one afternoon while he’s helping her move her furniture for yet another apartment re-design. She blanches and doesn’t answer right away – the truth is it is his sweatshirt and she stole it ages ago because a giant sweatshirt is comfier than even the silkiest of pajamas. Luckily he doesn’t demand it back – it stopped being his a while ago when he didn’t notice it was gone; it stopped smelling like him too but she still sleeps in it every night because it’s her favorite sweatshirt.


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma meets Lizzie

They’re introduced at a charity event but Emma’s known of Lizzie for a long time (Alex and Darcy went to school together and she had watched some of Lizzie’s video blog). Once she spots the giant rock on Lizzie’s ring finger, her eyes light up and she immediately offers to plan the wedding. Lizzie calmly tells her they’re eloping because a big wedding is the last thing they want and watches Emma’s face fall.


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma + Alex - First time having sex

There’s nothing awkward about it when they finally do it for the first time – there’s no time for it to be awkward because it happens in a frantic, desperate rush, brought on by years of sexual tension. The next time is slower; they take their time and really explore each other. After, they fall asleep in the post-coital haze, tangled in each other’s arms, exactly where they’ve always belonged.


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex + Emma; she kisses him first

“Emma, I’m just not good with all this stuff – if there were an excel function for this I’d use it, but you know what I am. If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more.” With that, her lips met his, in a desperate, crushing kiss because she’s spent the last few weeks in agony, hoping her returned her feelings but believing she had no chance and now, all she felt was pure bliss.


	22. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma + Harriet + Discussing Mr. Knightley
> 
> (this one is longer than three sentences but it's dialogue)

“Have you and Mr. Knightley ever, you know?”

“What do you mean, Harriet?”

“You’ve never slept with Mr. Knightley?”

“Oh God no, Harriet. Alex and I are just friends. I mean I’ve known him my entire life. My sister is married to his brother. It would be weird. He’s like my brother.”

“Your brother that you flirt with?”

“We don’t flirt,” she insists. 

“Okay,” Harriet accepts realizing there is no point in arguing with her.


	23. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex shows Emma he's anything but dull

She has always called him dull but he’s never been exactly sure why; he is well traveled, well educated, and adventurous. On their second real date, he takes her bungee jumping (they don’t tell her father because he actually would have a heart attack if he knew Emma was doing something so dangerous). After, she kisses him softly and apologizes for ever calling him dull and then, with a smile tells him she realizes that every day is going to be an adventure with him.


	24. 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma overhears Alex confessing his love for her to his brother over the phone.

Suddenly, her face feels hot and she can heart her heartbeat and her stomach is filled with butterflies because she thinks she just heard Alex tell John exactly what she’s wanted to hear for days. Part of her wants to rush into his office, grab him, and kiss him, but she was eavesdropping and he would probably scold her for it later. So, she waits outside his office, listening for him to hang up the phone, trying to compose herself so she can enter his office like she hadn’t heard a thing, but at least then she could tell him how she felt knowing her feelings were returned.


	25. 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma + Knightley. Showering

“You need a shower!” she tells him as soon as he walks in the door from his hike, covered in dirt. “Fine,” he tells her, “but only if you join me.” She grins wickedly a drags him into their shower – it’s one of the fancy showers with all sorts of shower heads and steam features and a bench, all of which, they make good use of.


	26. 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Alex's friends starts hitting on Emma at a college party

He spots it from across the room and he does not like it one bit; he told Tyler specifically not to try anything with Emma because he she’s underage and Tyler can be an aggressive jerk sometimes. He gives Tyler a look as he walks over, but he ignores it; she shoots Emma a look too, but she is flirting with him. “Emma, “ he says dragging her away, “Tyler is twenty-two and a senior in college; you are sixteen and a junior in high school; I’m not letting this happen.”


	27. 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Alex playing footsie

They’re in an important meeting when she decides to do it; she’s always thought about it, but never actually done it. She slips off her Louboutins under the table and moves her bare foot to his leg, tracing the muscles of his leg; she sees him squirm visibly. He kicks her under the table, but she doesn’t stop; she likes having this power over him.


	28. 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma first realizing her feelings for Knightley go deeper than she thought.

Why would she have a problem with Alex and Harriet dating? Harriet was her friend; she had been trying to set her up with someone for the better part of a year and Alex was her friend, Alex was a good guy; any girl would be lucky to have him. And then it hits her: she doesn’t want anyone to be with Alex – she wants to be with Alex.


	29. 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma + Alex + movie night

He lets her pick the movie; he always does (even if he didn’t he’s certain she would choose anyway). Usually she picks a romantic comedy or a period drama and he pretends not to like them, and then they dissect them together. After, they fall asleep on the couch, snuggled together under blankets.


	30. 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Elton and Caroline Lee

He tells her she’d be an excellent politicians wife: she is beautiful, well connected, manipulative, and she’s tough as nails. She’s not very nice and a bit of a snob, but then again so is he – he likes her, a lot. He asks her to marry him because they look good together and he thinks he’s found someone to be a perfect political partner; she says yes of course and they have a huge society wedding and then, on the plane to the honeymoon, they bitch about all the people flying coach.


	31. 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-obviously-sick-but-won't-admit-it Emma and Alex (nurse Knightley)

Around the holidays Emma runs around like a maniac and she refuses to stop for anything, even the flu. He notices she’s getting sick before she does and he tries to make her rest, but of course she doesn’t listen; it’s not until she’s too sick to get out of bed that she realizes she’s actually sick. He wraps her up in blankets and practically forces liquids down her throat; he brings her chicken noodle soup in bed and rubs her back until she falls asleep.


	32. 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma + Alex + Teasing

As a child, Alex teased her constantly because she was overindulged and she needed his teasing in her life. As a teenager, he teased her about boys and her interesting fashion choices. As an adult, he teases her with his tongue in the best possible way.


	33. 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex + Emma + she distracts him during an important business meeting

She distracts him in a million ways without ever trying – the way she touches her hair or chews on the back of a pen. They’re in a meeting with a new client and he can’t hear a single thing the client is saying because Emma’s hair is up and a little curl has fallen out near the back on her neck. She’s so focused on the client that she doesn’t even notice he hasn’t spoken or that he’s fixated on her neck.


	34. 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma distracts Alex while he's driving

They’re on their way to visit John, Isabella, and the kids and she can’t stop touching him – the relationship is new and she can’t keep her hands to herself. Her hands find their way to Alex’s thighs and she sees his face tense up so she moves her hand higher, inching slowly, teasingly. “Emma!” he squeals and she giggles.


	35. 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Alex at John and Isabella's wedding

He is the best man and she is the maid of honor so they spend a lot of time together; Emma is still in college, but she takes to wedding planning like a fish to water. John is grumpy about everything wedding planning related and Isabella will agree to anything so Emma takes control. While he’s dancing with her at the reception he tells her what a fantastic job she’s done with everything and watches her face light up.


	36. 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma + Alex + Baby Names

They bicker about baby names for the entirety of her first pregnancy – she likes trendier names while he is set on the more traditional. Up until the day their son is born they haven’t decided on a name. Maybe it’s the onslaught of emotion after their son is born, but she tells Alex that she thinks they should choose the name George, the one he chose, as their son’s name.


	37. 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie + Darcy anything to do with pregnancy or babies

Once they start talking about it, having kids, they can’t stop; they talk about it before they go to sleep at night and every time they see a family. He had a rather lonely childhood and always wanted a big family; she wants a big family too, she likes having sisters to talk to and wants that for her children. They have their first child before Bing and Jane, shocking everyone, but it’s all part of their plan and it’s exactly what they want.


	38. 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has to stay with the Woodhouses for a few days

He’s nine when his parents go away for their first weekend alone in years and he and his brother are left with the Woodhouses. Emma is three and forces him to play dolls with her; John and Isabella are too busy running around together to help him entertain Emma. By the time his parents come to pick him up, Emma has painting his nails, staged a fake wedding, and given him a makeover; Alex had never been happier to be home in his entire life.


	39. 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex/Emma, Emma gets drunk

The first time she gets drunk, she calls him because her friends were being annoying and he promised he would come and get her any time and any where no matter what. He helps her into his car and doesn’t even lecture her (he saves that for the morning) and he holds her hair back as she pukes. He takes her home and puts her to bed without her father noticing a thing; the next morning she meets him for coffee, hungover and very sorry – he lectures her and she lets him, but she kisses him on the cheek and tells him she’s so grateful for a friend like him.


	40. 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriet + Alex - discussing Emma

They don’t talk about Emma often, mostly because the two of them don’t talk very much; he and Harriet don’t have very much in common. Harriet admires Emma, looks up to her, and can’t see a single one of her flaws; it’s not that Alex wants to tear Harriet’s vision of Emma apart, but it’s not healthy for her to believe that Emma is completely perfect. Emma is an amazing person, he tells her, but she’s not perfect; Harriet looks at him, astonished, and refuses to see Emma as anything but the perfect rolemodel.


	41. 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Alex tell Mr. Woodhouse they're dating

They realize they can’t hide their relationship in the presence of her father – their relationship is so new, so intense, that they cannot keep their hands off of each other – it’s too hard to keep their hands to themselves so they must tell her father. Emma freaks out a little bit on the drive over, but he squeezes her hand for reassurance. She holds his hand tightly as they walk into her father’s house together, unsure of what his reaction will be.


	42. 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Alex discussing exes

She loves to trash his girlfriend from business school – they met and did not get along; in fact, Alex had to separate them on more than one occasion. He didn’t get along with her high school boyfriend: quite frankly, he was a douche. Looking back, Emma didn’t approve of a single one of Alex’s exes and he didn’t approve of a single one of hers.


	43. 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will dealing with Lizzie's strange pregnancy cravings

Lizzie starts getting the weirdest cravings once she hits her second trimester; it starts with weird combinations of ice cream and hot sauces, but it progresses. She wakes him up in the middle of the night asking for chocolate covered spinach and he makes it for her without any complaints. It’s only when she starts craving sardines and peanut butter sandwiches that he even thinks about complaining, but he doesn’t because he’d never dare complain in front of his heavily pregnant wife.


	44. 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naming the Dizzie baby

Lizzie decided that they would name their first daughter after William’s mother; she really liked the name Anne and decided they would call her Annie. Lizzie is so certain that their first child is going to be a girl that they don’t even come up with any names for boys, but then, a baby son is placed on her chest and she and Will are forced to come up with a name, so they name him William after his father. She’s certain their next child will be a girl, until it’s a boy; she’s certain about their third child being a girl as well until it’s a boy as well and then finally, their fourth and last child is a girl and she finally gets her little Annie.


	45. 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Alex fall asleep on the couch together, Mr. Woodhouse finds them

It’s a terribly cold night for Los Angeles standards and he’s woken up by what he believes to be a draft so he heads into the living room to make sure all the windows are closed when he finds them on the couch. Emma is curled up against Mr. Knightley’s side and they’re not covered in a blanket; he runs to the hall closet and gets the largest one he can find and drapes them both in it. He can’t wake them because it’s harmful to interrupt young people when they’re sleeping especially because he doesn’t think either Mr. Knightley or Emma gets the proper amount of sleep each night.


	46. 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex playing with Emma's hair

He loves her hair no matter what color it is or what style she’s trying out; she likes it long and so does he. He has a habit of letting his fingers dance through her dark locks when they’re lying together in bed at night. She likes it too; she tells him it always lulls her to sleep, and she always falls asleep with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> submit your prompts to thoughtsthatfester.tumblr.com


End file.
